


We Have to Stop Meeting Like This

by anb123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anb123/pseuds/anb123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry & Niall are two famous celebrities who often attend the same events. They've hardly ever spoken, but the public has taken it upon themselves to support these two as a couple. Eventually, they decide to give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have to Stop Meeting Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: You know what I'd like to see in a fic someday? Like, Harry and Niall are famous people who have never met properly but a couple of events have them in the same place at the same time throughout the year. The media goes crazy saying they are dating even though they hardly ever spoken to each other.... then one of them ask the other through twitter on a date because 'well, why not? we're apparently dating already...'

“Do I really _have_ to do the press line for this? I don’t mind attending, that’s fine, but I’d really rather not be on the carpet,” Harry pouted, doing his best to sway his publicist.

 

“I know, but the exposure’s good. If it were just another award show or film premier, I’d let you skip in an instant, but it’s a charity. It’s always good to be seen at a charity.” The publicist shrugged easily, but her gaze was intent. He wasn’t getting out of it and he knew it.

 

Harry turned back to the mirror and straightened his shirt. If he had to be in front of hundreds of photographers, he might as well look good. 

 

“Cheer up,” his sister, Gemma, said. She was his date for the evening and had been chomping at the bit to attend the star studded event. “Your boyfriend Niall will be there.” She smirked.

 

Harry snorted. “I’ve met Niall Horan twice in my life, _maybe_ three times if you count _literally_ bumping into him backstage at the Teen Choice Awards.”

 

Gemma shrugged. “That’s not what the Internet seems the think.” She smiled. “And you yourself have admitted you think he’s fit.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Let’s just get this over with, yeah?” 

 

 

**

 

 

“Niall Horan? You need to come backstage with me. You’ll be prepped to present the Young Humanitarian award this evening,” a hurried production assistant dressed in all black with a headset spewing static, hovered over him. 

 

Niall chuckled. “Guess I didn’t win then,” he joked, but the PA just looked at him blankly, frazzled, and probably cursing him in her head. He shrugged. “Do you mind if I finish my drink first, love? Not the best with TelePrompTers without a bit of a buzz going.”

 

She tried, and failed, to not roll her eyes. “Bring it with you.” He shrugged again and got out of his seat, following her through the myriad of tables until he was in the makeshift backstage area. “Right,” She said, stopping abruptly and spinning to face him. “Here are some note cards so you can familiarize yourself with the speech.” She thrust a few cards into his unoccupied hand. “The award is going to Harry Styles. Keep that secret for the next 10 minutes, please.” He just took a sip of his drink, silently. “The host, James Corden, will announce you. You go out there. Read from the prompter. You announce Styles’ name. A beautiful model will come out and give you the award as Harry makes his way to the stage. You shake hands. Give it to him. Step to the side. He gives a thank you speech. You both walk off stage left. Understood.” 

 

Niall wasn’t fully clear on the whole thing, but just kept drinking his beverage and gave the stressed PA a quick nod. She scurried off and he disappeared to find, and finish, another drink before his cue.

 

 

**

 

 

“To present the next award of the evening, we have an incredibly talented musician, and a young philanthropist in his own right. Please welcome a more attractive Ed Sheeran, a less douchey John Mayer, a much less problematic Justin Bieber… Niall Horan everybody.”

 

Niall snorted at the introduction and made his way onto the stage with a grin. He pushed his sleeves up a bit before grasping the podium and doing his best to not squint and the lights and the prompter. “Hi, everyone. Hope you’re having a lovely evening, despite the piss poor pint selection,” he ad-libbed, earning a light chuckle from the crowd. “Alas, we’re here for something more important than a Stella,” he shifted tones. “I’m here to present the Young Humanitarian award. This year’s recipient has granted 237 wishes for the Make a Wish foundation… just this year. He’s got a heart of gold and has donated over £6 million to charities concerning cancers, mental illnesses and terminal diseases, as well as refugees in the last 3 years. Ladies and gentlemen, it’s an absolute privilege and pleasure to announce this year’s Young Humanitarian award to Mr. Harry Styles.”

 

Niall couldn’t help but be a little shocked by the words he’d read. He wouldn’t have been if he’d reviewed them before like the PA had instructed him to, but at the time the quest for a pint seemed more pressing. He was genuinely impressed by deeds of the young musician stumbling up the stairs to the stage. A beautiful woman handed him the glass award and he stood, waiting for Harry to reach him.

 

“Well done, mate,” he extended his hand towards the young philanthrope. “Good on you.” Harry grabbed Niall’s hand and pulled him into a quick hug.

 

“Cheers,” he said with a grin and a wink. Niall nodded and stepped to the side, allowing Harry to make his acceptance speech. “Wow. Um. I’d just like to say a massive thank you to everyone who thought I was deserving of this. Um. Didn’t really know anyone was keeping track, to be honest, so this is nice. But it’s also so much bigger than me. There are so many illnesses and diseases our there. There are so many people displaced by war and struggling to scrape by in severe poverty beyond their control. It’s so incredibly important for those of us with the means to maybe not buy that Lamborghini and donate some food or blood or blankets or whatever, instead.” Harry shrugged. “Have a great night everybody. Do your best to enjoy your drinks. I’ve been told the beer is piss poor!” The crowd laughed as Harry shot a look at Niall. “Cheers!” He pressed his hands together in a thank you and turned away from the podium, meeting Niall, as the two of them left the stage together.

 

“Good to see you, mate,” Niall said earnestly once they were backstage. “Hell of a job you’re doing.”

 

Harry nodded bashfully. “Just doing my part,” he said humbly. “Thanks for the introduction. Always good to run into you at these things. I’m sure we’ll be gif’d by morning.”Harry grinned and blushed a little.

 

Niall laughed. “By morning? I’m sure the fans already have done.” He grinned. “Good to see you. Been meaning to catch a show. Have a good one!” He gripped Harry’s shoulder quickly and disappeared back to his seat.

 

 

**

 

**www. tumblr.com/tagged/narry**

 

Niall is so happy for his boyfriend.

 

Harry literally dies in Niall’s presence.

 

ARE YOU KIDDING?! Harry was wearing a beautiful black suit and Niall was in a leather jacket and black jeans. Like they compliment each other so well. I’m dead.

 

I’m sorry that wink killed me. I’m blogging from my grave right now. I am not okay. Dis tew much.

 

 

 

**twitter.com/search?q=Narry &src=tren**

@iNarry: GOOD BYE. DID YOIU SEE?! NARRY IS REAL BITCHYES. OMG NIALL WAS SO PRIOUD OF HIS BOUYFRIEND @Harry_Styles @niallofficial #narry

 

@niallhoranmyheart: But for real, like why would they have Niall introduce Harry if they barely no each other. Obv there’s something going on. #narry I want more reCEIPTS @Harry_Styles @niallofficial

 

@horny4harry: BUT DID YOU HEAR THE WAY NIALL SAID IT WAS HIS PLEASURE TO BRING HARRY ONSTAGE?! HIS. PLEASURE. #NARRY FUCKIN. @Harry_Styles @niallofficial

 

@marrynarry: Ok but Harry hugged Niall as soon as he got onstage and then fucking WINKED at him in the middle of his speech. If that ain’t love then I don’t know what love is. #narry @Harry_Styles @niallofficial

 

@fandomfeels: OKAY BUT WHO TOPS IN #NARRY @Harry_Styles @niallofficial

 

 

**Niall Horan @NiallOfficial**

@harrystyles “Narry” is trending. Do you know anything about this ? haha

 

**Harry Styles @Harry_Styles**

@NiallOfficial yeah. I made @twitter trend it so that you’d have to follow through on your promise to come to my show. It’s what the people want .xx  

 

 

**

 

 

“Well done, little brother,” Gemma grinned. “Top performance.” They were at _The Box_ celebrating after Harry’s last show of his tour. The music was flowing and Harry felt a weird mixture of relief and emptiness that always came along with ending months on the road. “Were you nervous tonight?” 

 

Harry shrugged. “Not especially. I didn’t want to flub Chris’ surprise performance, but other than that, I think I was good.” He sipped his drink, referring to the last minute duet he squeezed in with Coldplay’s Chris Martin. The crowd had gone mad.

 

“Weren’t nervous that Niall Horan would be in the audience?” She asked and Harry furrowed his brows with a quick laugh.

 

He stared at his sister. “No. Pretty sure my poor flirtations over social media were a failure,” he chuckled. 

 

Gemma smirked. “Is that so?” She asked. Harry shrugged. “Because he’s on his way over here, so you best turn the charm on.” She smiled again and slinked away, leaving Harry to look up and see Niall approaching. 

 

“The man of the hour!” Niall exclaimed, pulling Harry into a quick hug. “Great show. Have to say I’m a huge fan.”

 

Harry grinned and nodded, holding his drink up in thanks. “Cheers,” he said. “Didn’t know you were coming. Would’ve sorted you with passes or something.”

 

Niall shrugged. “Couldn’t turn down your offer, could I? I mean you got Twitter itself to trend ‘Narry’ just so I’d show.” He winked.

 

Harry blushed. “Well. I didn’t _really_ go that far. But it does seem to be what the people want, doesn’t it?”

 

Niall nodded. “Suppose we’ve been running circles around each other for a few years now,” he mused. “After you winked at me at that charity a few weeks back, I think the media collectively erupted.” 

 

Harry stroked his chin seriously. “Dunno if you knew this, but I’m a young humanitarian,” started and Niall nodded with a smirk and a light ‘I’ve heard.’ “So I know all about the issues in the world, and what really matters.” He paused, gauging Niall’s reaction. “Narry fever is on the rise. Shaping up to be an epidemic.”

 

Niall let out a low whistle. “Shit. How do we stop it?” He asked, playing along with Harry’s crap.

 

“Dunno if we can,” he concluded. “Might just have to give in and see where it takes us,” he looked at Niall solemnly, as if his pet had just died. Niall cracked then, dissolving into laughter.

 

“You know, I’d heard that you were shit at jokes. Turned out to be true, that,” he laughed at Harry who pretended to look offended. 

 

“Hey. You can’t be mean to me. This is my party,” Harry pouted. “That’s not very Narry.”

 

Niall rolled his eyes, finishing his pint. “My apologies. How do I be more Narry?” 

 

Harry pretended to think for a second, finishing his drink as well. “I reckon a kiss would be a good start. Probably implode social media.” 

 

Niall flushed and leaned closer to Harry. “You’re cute. Jokes are trash. Pints aren’t great.” He shrugged. “But I’m willing to give into it and see where it takes me.” He kissed Harry then, who immediately felt sappy and tingly and every other embarrassing crush cliche. His body got warm and he could feel his cheeks flame.

 

He pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of him kissing Niall’s cheek.

 

**instagram.com/harrystyles**

 

_I’d do Niall._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come hang @ nylonla.tumblr.com


End file.
